


My Heart Will Go On

by deep_doot



Series: Spamano Shorts Collection [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Meetings, GODBLESS LOVINO, Gen, M/M, human AUs, lovinO IS AGAIN A FASHION DESIGNER, romano is so good, romanos pov, spain is a musician bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/pseuds/deep_doot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t sure if <em>Titanic</em> had come on the television after the show or not, but he could distinctly hear the annoying Celine Dion tune somewhere in his exhausted subconscience. The ballad was instead played by a piano, and the singer was not female. Lovino opened his eyes, uncrossing his arms, and standing from his seat. <em>Titanic</em> was in fact, not playing on the channel he was watching, and it was coming from some other unknown source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laconicGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicGhost/gifts).



> "What the fuck its midnight and why are you playing My Heart Will Go On on the piano?" AU  
> and  
> "I'm going to lean out of the window and sing along until you fucking stop and wonder who else is singing." AU

Lovino could feel his eyelids getting heavier with each blink. He was trying to catch up on a show he had been meaning to watch, since Feliciano recommended it to him (and he wouldn’t want to hear the endless whining later if he didn’t watch it) and now was the time to binge watch it. A breeze of the warm summer air blew into the apartment through a window, and the warmth just made him sleepier. 

He wasn’t sure if _Titanic_ had come on the television after the show or not, but he could distinctly hear the annoying Celine Dion tune somewhere in his exhausted subconscience. The ballad was instead played by a piano, and the singer was not female. Lovino opened his eyes, uncrossing his arms, and standing from his seat. _Titanic_ was in fact, not playing on the channel he was watching, and it was coming from some other unknown source. 

The singer got louder, and their voice was actually nice, but Lovino knew that they could sing a better song. It wasn’t that the song was bad, it was just… _annoying_. He marched around his apartment, checking his laptop to see if that was the source. It wasn’t. Neither was his phone. He had never heard this cover of the song before, and he wasn’t exactly a James Cameron connoisseur who listened to soundtrack of his movie _Titanic_. 

Lovino was all over his apartment and he couldn’t find the damn source of the song. It was until he reached the window to where he could see his neighbor’s house, and he had found the origin of the problem.

His neighbor was playing a keyboard and singing the lyrics to _My Heart Will Go On_ … by Celine Dion. The man was far too involved in the song to stop anytime soon, and he was either highly intoxicated or he didn’t know how else to spend a Friday morning. It was midnight, and this man was playing _My Heart Will Go On_. What the fuck??

Lovino wasn’t one to talk to his neighbors much, and he was about 90% sure that this one had just moved in recently. He was always too busy at work to have a heart-to-heart with neighbors. Besides, it seemed that his neighbor was doing just fine on his own. 

The Italian sat down next to the window, getting ready to shout something out his window at his neighbor when he got an idea. He decided it was a good plan to sing along with them, and play along until they heard him. Lovino swallowed a guttural _“Fuck you”_ before finding the lyrics and beginning to sing along with him. 

_“Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on.”_

Lovino couldn’t believe he was fucking singing along to his neighbor play _My Heart Will Go On_ , on the piano at midnight on a Friday. This was something he hoped he would never do again, but considering this is the first time that it has happened, he doubted that this was the last. His neighbor was fucking weird. 

_“Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on”_

He just kept going, and at this point, Lovino actually got a good look of the man playing the piano. He had messy, curly, locks of brown hair; sun-kissed caramel skin; and a face that was simply gorgeous. Lovino never saw anyone like that before, and he felt as if he was graced by beauty. This was like an out of body experience for him… well… probably both for the both of them. 

By the second time that his neighbor repeated the song, and Lovino was still singing along, they finally looked up. Their hands kept running over the keys on the piano, and their voice kept singing. He eventually looked out his window and saw Lovino across the way, their eyes crossed paths and the man smiled wide. Lovino stopped singing the moment his neighbor saw him, and he was getting ready to rise from his spot next to the window. 

“Wait! I wanted to tell you something!” the man cried, leaping from his seat at his piano. He slammed against the window, whining and holding his head afterwards

Lovino narrowed his eyes, staying next to the window. “You’re fucking playing My Heart Will Go On, on the piano at midnight. What is it?” 

The man smiled again, his cheeks so wide. “You have a really nice voice, Mr. Vargas.” 

“How the fuck do you know my name?” Lovino snapped, almost ready to scream at him. “You don’t like stalk me or some shit? I can have you arrested for that-” 

“No! It’s on your mailbox! You’re also a really good designer, right? I’ve heard of you from my friend Gilbert.” the man laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. “My name is Antonio Fernandez Carr-” 

“I don’t care what your name is, bastard.” Lovino was just being rude. He was would be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t find Antonio attractive. “Also try not to fall out of your window next time.” 

Antonio nodded, still smiling like an idiot. “Okay, but as long as you tell me your name.” Antonio had turned his smile into a grin, and his eyes were narrow. 

“Why should I tell you?” 

“Because I want to be friends with you.” 

Lovino stuck his nose up, sighing after a moment. There was no way he was getting out of this. “Lovino.” 

Antonio laughed. “Now, that wasn’t so hard. Was it?” he leaned his elbows against his windowsill. “Lovino is a beautiful name…” He trailed off, almost like he had forgotten what he was to say. 

“It matches your beautiful face.” 

Lovino could feel his face heat up. He didn’t know how red his face was, nor did he really care at the moment. All he did care about was that his neighbor, Antonio, just fucking flirted with him and they just met. “W-why the fuck did you say that, bastard! We just met!” He stuttered. 

Antonio’s eyes lit up in wonder, and he smiled again. “Lovino, your cheeks are red like tomatoes! That’s so cute!” he let out a wonderful laugh, and Lovino felt a chill down his spine. 

“S-shut up! They are not!” Lovino knew his cheeks were red, he wanted another reason to talk to Antonio more. He was just so tired… 

“Was I keeping you up, Lovino? I apologize if I was-” 

Lovino groaned. “I am fine.” A yawn escaped from himself.

“Nope, you’re not.” Antonio shook his head. “You should go get some rest.” 

“Go to sleep yourself, bastard.” Lovino stretched, rubbing his eyes. “And if I hear you playing that stupid piano of yours, I’ll kill you.” He was being so mean. 

“ _Si, si_.” Antonio nodded, waving. “Good night Lovino, I’ll hopefully see you again.” Before Antonio left his windowsill, he smiled, and another chill ran down Lovino’s back.

Lovino watched as Antonio left his window, and he soon did the same for himself. He retired to bed, but left his windows open, hoping to hear Antonio play his piano again, just so they could talk again.

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER FOR MY GOOD BROTHER LACONICGHOST!!!!! HAPPY CHRISTMAS MAN!!!!  
> also i guess this can kinda be an ode to the titanic au that hes writing for these same people lmaoo.  
> anyway, ENJOY MY SWEET PRINCE!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!!


End file.
